In the rotary compressor, heat is transferred from a cylinder and an end plate having a high temperature to a refrigerant, the refrigerant thermally expands, the compression power is increased, and thus the compressor efficiency is decreased in an intake process of a compressing unit.
For example, PTL 1 discloses a rotary compressor in which a piston for being eccentrically rotated by a crankshaft (eccentric portion) pivotally supported by end plates closing both ends of a cylinder is disposed in a compression chamber (cylinder chamber) surrounded by the cylinder and the end plates, a compressing unit in which a vane being in contact with an outer circumferential surface of the piston and dividing the compression chamber into a high pressure side and a low pressure side is attached to the cylinder and a motor which drives the compressing unit are accommodated in a sealed container, a hole which passes through the cylinder in an axial direction is provided in an inlet side portion of the cylinder, a sealed space is formed by both end surfaces of the hole being closed by the end plates, and heat transfer from a refrigerant in the sealed container having a high temperature at the time of operation to a cylinder inner wall is suppressed by the sealed space and temperature rise of a refrigerant in the cylinder is suppressed.